TWGOK: 50 Questions
by Time Cutter
Summary: Meh, too lazy to put this on profile. Watch as - umm, I mean, READ as I list my 10 favorite characters in TWGOK, and answer 50 questions centering around one or two of them. Put into story versions; some are quite short, though.


**List your Top 10 Favorite TWGOK Characters**

1. Kanon Nakagawa

2. Shiori Shiomiya

3. Lune/Ryune

4. Minami Ikoma

5. Elucia de Lute Ima (Elsie)

6. Akari/Rimyuel

7. Mio Aoyama

8. CROSSDRESSED Keima

9. Mari Katsuragi

10. Tenri Ayukawa

* * *

**1.** **What would you do if number 1 woke you up in the middle of the night?**

My eyes opened to the ringtone of people screaming, before being murdered heartlessly. I groaned. "Who is it...?" I asked groggily, looking at my cell phone. Who in their right mind would call me this late?

_'Kanon Nakagawa'_

I widened my eyes. Kanon needed me for something?

Picked the phone up to my ear and answered the call. "H-Hai! Tizzy here!"

"_Tizzy... can I ask you something?_"

I cocked my head. "...yeah, I guess?"

"_Do you think that... Katsuragi-kun loves me?_"

Sighing, I told her, "Of _course_, he loves you so much he can't stop thinking about you." Wow, I sure love lying.

She beamed up. I could tell by her gasp of happiness. "A-Arigatou Tizzy-san!"

2.** Number 4 walked into the bathroom while you're showering?**

I rubbed the soap against my arms, then my small breasts. Suddenly, the door opened. "Hey! There's someone in here!" I shouted.

Turning around, I saw Minami Ikoma, one of Katsuragi's captured targets. I dropped the soap to the ground.

She turned red. "U-Umm... G-Gomen'nasai! I, I must've entered the wrong room... p-please continue..." she muttered before closing the door, heading off somewhere else.

I blushed. And it didn't fade off my face.

**3. Number 3 announced he/she's going to marry 9 tomorrow?**

The green-haired devil walked up to me. "I'll murder your *** later. Tomorrow, I plan to marry Mari Katsuragi."

Putting up a priceless expression, I stared at her. "...w-w-whaaaaat!?"

"Tomorrow, I plan to marry Mari Katsuragi." she repeated, getting out her pocket knife. "Then I'll secretly get _him_, and later I'll come to kill you. Then I'll sign a divorce contract."

I paused. Then I nodded, finally understanding what she meant. "Oohhhh... Lune you clever bastard!"

At the word 'bastard', she threw her knife at me.

It hurts.

**4. Number 5 cooked you dinner?**

"FUUUUUU-" I screamed, but a pink hagoromo grabbed me before I could run out of the cafe-house. "SON OF A-"

I was sadly pulled back to the dining table, where I saw Katsuragi Keima in the same state- tied up with pink hagoromo. Standing in front of us both was the devil herself- ELSIE!

"L-LET ME GO!"

"Come on, Kami-nii-sama! Tizzy! This time my cooking will definitely _not_ give you diarrhea!" she reassured me.

My eyes bulged. "THAT TOTALLY MEANS IT WILL GIVE US DIARRHEA!"

Elsie then proceeded to shove her cooking down Katsuragi's and my throat.

**5. Number 6 was lying next to you at the beach, sleeping?**

I looked down besides me; the sleeping figure of Akari Kurakawa aka Rimyuel-sama startled me.

"Oh my effing God! Now's the perfect chance to clean Rimyuel-sama up!" I gasped to myself.

Speaking of the devil, Rimyuel-sama opened her eyes right at that part.

"You shall not."

I sighed. "...you stink."

She made her scythe appear out of nowhere and stabbed my head.

...ouch.

**6. Number 7 suddenly confessed to be part of your family?**

Mio Aoyama walked up to me. "U-Umm, Tizzy... I have something to confess..."

"Yes?"

She fidgeted her hands nervously. "You see... I'm, uh, part of your... family..."

I jumped up in joy. "YES! That means I'm rich!"

Mio shook her head. "G-Gomen'ne, but I'm not rich anymore..."

I slammed my head onto a nearby desk.

**7. Number 8 got into the hospital somehow?**

I walked besides the perverted womanizing cross-dressing- umm, I mean, Katsuragi Keima.

"Hey, Keima, do you hear something?" I asked him.

He looked up from his PFP. "Hmm?"

"Like, someone running and unable to brake..."

He suddenly pushed me. When I regained control, making sure not to trip, Ayumi suddenly came crashing into me.

"UWAAAH!"

I was sent flying...

...out a window.

**8. Number 9 made fun of your friends?**

"Your friends are stupid. Always pretending to be goody-two-shoes, but truthfully, being nasty *****." Mari told me.

I stared at her.

"...but I don't even HAVE any friends that you know!"

She dropped her cruel face. "...really?"

I nodded.

"...wrong person, gomen'nasai."

**9. Number 10 ignored you all the time?**

"Ayukawa-san! PLEASE talk to me!" I pleaded, grabbing on to her leg.

"D-Diana said I shouldn't talk with you..."

I look at her. "PLEASE~"

She turned to look at me again, then pointed up. "I'm Diana."

"Diana-sama! PLEASE talk to me!"

She sighed. "Look, you're just a mortal and you shouldn't mess with me. Besides, you look like the type to teach Minerva depraved stuff..." she eyed me suspiciously. I felt anger rush to me.

"DEPRAVED!? Look at yourself, who disregarded your host's wish and _fell in love with Katsuragi herself!"_ I pointed my hand at her accusingly.

Diana turned red. "F-Fwaaa! No! I'm not in love with him!"

I smirked. "Riiiiight."

**10. Two serial killers are hunting you down. What will 1 do?**

"Don't worry, Tizzy! I'll save you with the power of..." Kanon began as she transformed into her magical girl form. "MAGICAL STAR KANON!"

She paused and looked at me.

"What?" I asked her, not minding the golden bloodied ax I had in my hands that scared the serial killers away.

The idol sighed. "N-Nevermind..."

**11. You're on a vacation with 2 and manage to break your leg. What does 2 do?**

I cried as my leg broke, painfully. I heard the crack. "A-AAHHH!"

Shiori ran up to me. "D-Daijoubu, Tizzy-san!?"

I winced in pain. "T-This is it... the end is near!" I gasped. "Farewell, Shiori-chan... gack..." I fell to the floor, pretending to be dead.

Shiori got out her cell phone and dialed 911. "P-Please... help, my friend broke her leg..." and other stuff.

Well, how nice of her.

**12. It's your birthday. What will 3 give you?**

"YES!" I screamed with joy. "It's my BIRTHDAY!"

Lune walked up to me. "Here." she said, handing a bloody knife to me.

I looked at her. "...what's this for?"

She smirked. "To help you murder people."

I hugged her. "Thanks Lune! You're the best!"

She pushed me away. I heard police sirens coming closer. "And to help you in being arrested."

"...FUUUUUU-"

**13. You're stuck in a house that's on fire. What does 4 do?**

I looked around in horror. "O-Oh no! Minami-chan, what're we going to do!?"

The girl looked around. "I, I don't know... we should find a way to escape..." she replied, tears starting to leak out.

I looked around further. Then I gasped when I saw a door, how convenient, at one point of the room. "Over there, Minami-chan!"

I dragged her towards the exit.

After getting us out of the house, we cheered.

**14. You're about to do something that'll make you feel extremely embarrassed. What will 5 do?**

"Darn... this is it, Elsie. After this talent show, I shall become the Butt Monkey of Maijima High." I sighed. "I hate my life."

Elsie patted my back. "Tizzy-san, daijoubu! I've made you something to cheer you up..." she began.

I raised an eyebrow. How sweet!

"...my cooking shall make you happy!"

My eyes bulged. "FUUUUUU-"

**15. You're about to marry 10. What's 1's reaction?**

"T-Tizzy-san!" Kanon exclaimed, blushing at the scene of me hugging Ayukawa-san romantically. "Y-You're... l-lesb...!?"

I nodded. "Haaiii!"

Ayukawa-san blushed. "U-uhhmmm..."

Suddenly, Diana appeared. "No ****ing way!" she exclaimed. "You used your author powers to control Tenri for some stupid question-dare-things!" the goddess exclaimed. Man, she's smart.

I sighed. "Fine, sheesh."

**16. You got dumped by someone. How will 7 cheer you up?**

Mio smiled sadly. "Daijoubu, Tizzy-san, I'm sure you'll find someone you like sooner or later." she told me.

I sniffed, but returned her smile. "Arigatou, Mio-san!"

**17. You complete in a tournament. How does 9 support you?**

"Mari!" I exclaimed. "Let's switch after I beat the **** out of this guy!"

Mari nodded. In a fighting tournament, Mari would be the best choice to be your partner.

"Okay, now switch!" I shouted.

I tagged her hand.

"Hai!"

She went into the battlefield and scared the crud out of the opponents. I cheered.

**18. You can't stop laughing. What will 10 do?**

"U-Umm... p-please stop laughing..." Ayukawa-san said to me.

I continued laughing. "W-W-Whyyy? Ahahaha..."

"Y-You'll be unable to breathe if you laugh too much..."

At that moment, I laughed so much I started choking and couldn't breathe.

**19. Number 1 is all you dreamed of. Why?**

"Why?" Kanon asked.

I smiled reamily. "Because you're cute, beautiful, lovely, hot, and your songs and voice is amazing..."

She raised an eyebrow and blushed. "U-Umm, arigatou Tizzy-san... hehehe..."

Grinning, I decided to tell her, "In fact, I'm pretty sure that Katsuragi told me he thought of you like that too!"

The idol brightened up. "Heh!? Really!?"

"Hai!" I lied.

Needless to say, she became so happy.

**20. Number 2 tells you about his/her hidden love for number 9.**

"Heh!?" I gasped at Shiori. "B-But... I thought you loved Katsuragi!"

The librarian girl nodded shyly. "G-Gomen'ne... I messed up my words!"

I sighed. "Oh, for a moment there, I thought you meant... wait... YURI IDEA! NEW YURI IDEA!"

Shiori blushed redder than a tomato, and just when I was about to go write a new yuri idea story, she hit me with her book and ran away, still red.

"O-Ow, that hurts..."

**21. You're dating** **4 and he/she introduces you to his parents. Would you get along?**

"Here are my parentsm Tizzy-san!" Minami said to me, giggling but blushing.

Her parents looked at me and her. "...you're dating a girl!?"

Minami-chan nodded, still red.

A little boy came out. "Hey birdy, who's the guy you're going out with-" he paused and looked at me. "...BIRDY'S A LESBIAN!?"

We both blushed and smacked her brother's head. "S-SHUT UP!"

**22. Number 4 loves number 9 as well. What does that mean?**

I looked at Minami-chan. "W-Wha!? Really!?"

She nodded.

"...are you sure you're not just messing up your words and you actually meant you loved Katsuragi!?"

Minami-chan blushed.

I sighed. "I knew it."

**23. Will number 5 and 6 ever kiss?**

Elsie turned red while Rimyuel-sama glared at me.

"What?" I asked. "It was a good question!"

Elsie stared at me. "B-But that's just sooo YURI!"

I smiled. "Exactly! YURI is awesome! Even though this could _possibly_ by incest-"

Akari stabbed me with her scythe.

**24. Number 6 appears to be a player, breaking many hearts. What do you do?**

I saw a bunch of crying boys running away from Rimyuel-sama.

"Rimyuel-sama, are you breaking boys' hearts?" I asked her, prepared to stop her from her evil deeds.

She looked at me, confused. "...what?"

"...nevermind."

She's probably too stinky to even get a boy to be able to stand near her without crying.

**25. You had a haircut and 7 can't stop looking at you. What are you thinking?**

I noticed Mio staring at me for some time now. My smirk found a way to my face.

_My, she must be so fascinated by the way my hair is green._

"Hey, Tizzy." Mio asked.

I smiled. "Yessss?"

"Why is your hair..."

I got excited.

"...so long?" I froze. "I mean, it's all the way down to your waist!"

I sighed.

**26. Number 8 thinks he/she'll never get a boy/girlfriend. What do you tell her/him?**

"Don't worry, Katsuragi." I told her- I mean, him. Dang, why must he be so girly and hot when crossdressing!? "I'm pretty sure you'll get someone soon."

He smirked. "I was just kidding. I'll never like a 3D girl anyways."

I stared at him in disbelief. "...AND I THOUGHT YOU HAD CHANGED! HOW COULD YOU!" I exclaimed, clutching onto my heart. "You gave me heart attack... bye!" and I fainted. Fake-fainted.

He snickered.

**27. Number 9 is too shy to face you and confesses there love by sending an email. Now what?**

"Mari-san, what's this?" I asked her.

Mari turned red. "E-Eeehh!? G-Gomen'ne, I must've sent it to the wrong address..."

I smiled. "To your husband, right?"

She turned redder.

**28. You spot 10 kissing 1. How do you react?**

_I blushed. "...I just got a new YURI idea." I told myself as I saw Ayukawa-san making out with Kanon-chan. Things suddenly started getting more... mature. I dropped my jaw. "This cannot be real."_

_"Ahh... mmnnn..." Tenri moaned, while Kanon started doing... things to-_

I suddenyl woke up on my bed, looking around. No YURI.

"...FUUUU-"

**29. You notice that 3 and 4 have been inside that hotel room for MORE than a few hours. What are you thinking?**

I looked at the door. "...what the hell is taking them so long!?" I asked. Suddenly, I remembered something. LUNE stuck with a HUMAN, MINAMI.

Processing this in my head, I gasped. "CRUD! Lune's not going to kill Minami-chan, is she!?"

I banged the room open and gasped.

Lune was playing Bingo with Minami.

"...ooookaaay? I'll come back later."

**30. Could 1 and 6 be soul mates?**

Kanon pouted. "No way! That girl's stinky!"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. I'll go ask Rimyuel-sama next."

Rimyuel-sama shook her head. "No way. She's too clean."

I smacked my forehead.

**31. Would 2 trust 5?**

Shiori nodded. "H-Hai!"

Elsie grinned at me. "I am, after all, her beloved Kami-nii-sama's brother after all!"

The librarian turned red.

I smirked at her tomato-colored face.

**32. Number 4 is bored and pokes 10. What happens after that?**

Ayukawa-san looked at Minami-chan. "C-Can I help you?"

The swimmer looked at Ayukawa-san. "G-Gomen'ne, I was just bored..."

"...it's okay."

Silence.

Then Minami-chan poked Ayukawa-san again.

"C-Can I help you?"

**33. 5 and 1 are forced to go back to school together. What study will they pick?**

Elsie: Cooking! I'll get straight A's for sure!

Kanon: Music! I'll get straight A's fore sure!

I sighed. "Get something that you can improve in..." I told them while shaking my head.

Sadly, they weren't listening to me.

**34. If 6 and 3 cooked dinner what would they make?**

Wait, something doesn't smell right... I looked into the kitchen.

Lune and Rimyuel-sama were cooking something together.

I looked closely... and gasped.

I ran out of the hallway into the living room, where everyone else was looking at TV. "Min'na-san! Lune and Rimyuel-sama is cooking poisoned food for us! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

Everyone panicked. Me included. In the end, after running like idiots inside the room, we all decided to just jump out the window. I mean, who cares about windows? They always end up getting broken no matter what, so better to just break them anyways. They'll somehow get fixed in the next chapter or episode or something, in stories.

**35. 7 and 9 apply for a job. What job?**

Mio goes for bakery worker, while Mari goes for cafe worker. I smirked. It's already there in the manga!

"I'll go with bank manager."

I glared at Mio. "WHAAAT!?"

"I'll go with teacher."

I changed my glare's direction and looked towards Mari.

"EHHHH!?"

**36. 8 gives 5 a haircut. Is that okay?**

I laughed my *** as Keima started giving Elsie a haircut. "Oh my God! Katsuragi, why are you cutting it like that!?"

Elsie looked at me. "What is it, Tizzy-san? Is the haircut Kami-nii-sama giving me so awesome!? Hweeeh!?" she smiled dreamily imagining a fire-truck-shaped haircut. "_Suuugoooiiii..._"

...how does that work?

Keima smirked. 'Yes, it will be so awesome, Elsie."

As he let out an evil laugh, I couldn't help feeling a bit bad for letting Elsie fall into this route.

...ah well.

**37. 9 sketches what 6's boy/girlfriend should look like; will 6 be happy?**

"Here you go!" Mari exclaimed, handing over to Rimyuel-sama a painting of the predicted husband of the girl.

She grabbed it and nodded. "Arigatou." And walked out.

The cafe owner looked in the direction of Rimyuel-sama.

"...she stinks... somewhat..."

**38. 10 and 9 are blushing while they talk. What is their conversation about?**

I walked up to behind them secretly.

"B-But, maybe he _does_ look kinda handsome..." Mari whispered.

Ayukawa-san nodded. "H-Hai... he's a good man, in my heart..." she replied, blushing more.

Mari looked at her. "Maybe you'd be a... g-good husband..." blushing again.

Ayukawa-san blushed at the husband part, turning red.

I snickered.

**39. 1 accidentally kicked 10?**

Kanon kicked Ayukawa-san.

"H-Hai? What is it?"

The idol smirked. "Let me talk with Diana."

Ayukawa-san shook her head. "G-Gomen'ne..."

Kanon rolled her eyes. "Fine... Apollo wanted to, though..."

Diana quickly appeared, taking Tenri's place. "APOLLO!? NO WAY.:

**40. 2 sent a message to his/her Bf/Gf but 9 got it. What would happen?**

Shiori smiled. "Please, Katsuragi... from... Shiori Shiomiya... heart." she muttered while sending the text to her beloved Katsuragi.

The next day...

"My, Katsuragi! You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend!"

The gamer looked up. "...what?"

Mari showed her phone- the text that Shiori sent- to Katsuragi.

He dropped his jaw. "WHAT THE FU-"

**41. 6 noticed he/she wasn't invited to your birthday?**

"Sorry, Rimyuel-sama..." I apologized. "But we had a vote whether to invite you, (who kinda stinks)..."

She nodded. "...and?"

"I voted to invite you, but everyone else voted to _not_ invite you."

Rimyuel-sama nodded understandingly and walked away.

I sighed and smiled. "She took that well." I suddenly heard screams and curses about scythes stuck in foreheads, from my party. "...huh."

**42. 7 won the lottery?**

"Yay Mio-chan!" I high-fived the yellow-haired girl. "Now you're rich!"

She smiled. "Yeah! And I can use my money to do lots of stuff!"

We laughed for a while.

**43. 8 had quite a big secret?**

"Come on, Katsuragi... tell me!"

I clutched onto his leg. He kicked me away. "No."

"Tell me!"

"No."

"Please?"

"Never."

"Pretty please?"

"Ugly no."

"Pwetty pwease with a chewwy on top?"

"Ugwy no with a banana on top."

"TELLMETELLMETELLMETELLMETELLME!"

He sighed. "NEVER." Katsuragi told me and walked away.

**44. 10 got a daughter?**

I looked at the small girl besides Ayukawa-san. "Aww, she's so cute! What's her name?"

The goddess host blushed. "Nikko... Ayukawa Nikko..."

I smiled. "So... did you finally did _it_ with Katsuragi?"

She switched with Diana and punched me across the street.

Her daughter, Nikko, looked at her mother. "...mommy, can I do that too?"

Diana smiled. "Of course."

**45. What would 1 think of 2?**

Kanon looked at Shiori. _H-Hwaah, she's so adorable and shy... maybe, maybe Katsuragi likes girls like that!_

Putting up a determined face, she decided to become very shy around Katsuragi tomorrow.

It does not end well.

**46. What would 4 envy about 5?**

Minami-chan looked at Elsie. _...L-Lucky. She's Katsuragi-senpai's sister, she can see him everyday, cook him food... I want to do that too!_

I snickered at her. "Jealous of her relationship with Katsuragi, Minami-chan?"

She blushed. "N-No!"

**47. What dream would 5 have about 6?**

Elsie woke me up.

"Hunnnhhhg? Whuzzit?"

She winced. "I... had a dream where Kurakawa-san was my sister... and she abandoned me..."

I looked at her with sad eyes. "It's okay, Elsie... you can sleep with me tonight."

"H-Hai... arigatou Tizzy-san..."

**48. Where would 8 meet 9?**

What the hell? KATSURAGI IS MARI'S SON! Whaddaya mean, where'd he meet her!?

"If I could choose," Keima began with her- I mean, _his_ cool poses, "I'd rather have met my mother at the cafe. Because in galge games, it's better that ways."

I stared at him. "...you'd prefer a galge game with incest!?"

He sighed.

**49. What would 9 never dare to tell 10?**

Mari sighed after saying goodbye to Ayukawa-san. "I'm afraid I just can't tell Ayukawa-san that everyone thinks she's weird... talking to mirrors..."

**50. What would make 10 scared of 1?**

Ayukawa-san sweat-dropped upon seeing Kanon using her stun-guns on Katsuragi Keima. "S-Scary..."

I walked up to besides her. "I know, right? And she does this almost every day..."

She shivered.


End file.
